The Story Of A Rogue K
by ManoTheUnderAchiever
Summary: This is the story of a female spartans daily life aboard the UNSC Infinity and of her feelings for both the people aboard and her position. I'm terrible at summaries but this a work in progress so please review as I will try to write a new page everyday. Also most of the named characters are people from my life but one of them is the fanfic writer kitkat1003 so shoutout to her.
1. Late for class and Awkward conversations

"Wake up Katya ya dumb bitch!" Kaylee yelled, I slowly opened my eyes to my angry roommate's messed up early morning face with its typical stern

expression. I jumped up from my bed and headed towards the bathroom, I quickly brushed my teeth and hopped in the shower. Just as the water

stopped burning my callused skin the Infinity's loudspeaker buzzed. "Summoning Rogue Katya to training room B ASAP." I groaned, of course today Josh

had to miss his damn session and make the roster skip to me. I walked out of the bathroom and opened the closet, My armor shined or it would have if

it wasn't black and red. I stripped off my pajamas, pulled on my spandex kevlar inner suit and got into my Rogue armor. Even with my armor on I felt

kind of vulnerable, I mean its only one layer of armor plating and some of the inner suit is exposed so if anybody decides to shoot the dumbass Rogue

in the unarmored bit they'll with no doubt at least get halfway through. With my armor on I grabbed my room key smacked Kaylee awake and walked

out of my room. I immediately looked for Kat hoping that she had some money so I could grab a bite to eat before my session. I found the pink and

black spartan reading a depressing fanfiction to some level 5 spartans "And he shattered." She read with an unsettlingly happy tone as the level 5's

began to disperse. I walked up to Kat as she was closing the data book,"Hey cat lady, Whatcha readin?" she scowled with the use of her

nickname,"What do you want now Katya? And to answer your question its a story I wrote about and old internet show." I smiled sheepishly trying so

hard to look like I understood what she said."Could I borrow a credit or two for some food?" She sighed and tossed me a few credit, "Now fuck off!" I

took the credits sheepishly, bought a bagel and sprinted towards the training room having to dodge Luis and Nick in their respective shades of brown

and orange I got to the training room I quickly apologized to Commander Palmer and stepped onto the training floor, Across from me stood Mathew the

red and green spartan always ready to crack a joke and almost never was actually funny "You read to get hai katyaed?" He sneered. The starting

buzzer sounded and h charged me head high, I responded by jump kicking him right in the crotch while he was mid run "Owww my dingleberries!"

pinned him down repeatedly punching him as he tried to protect his face and of course his crotch. Eventually he couldn't take anymore and tapped out,

I walked out making sure to give a death glare to the stunned newbies in the operating booth, fucking eggheads. As I walked away from the training

room staring down at the training results on my datapad I failed to notice the gray and light blue enforcer class spartan walking towards me until I

bumped into him. He looked at me startled "You okay Katya?" I tried to control my voice even though I was sweating inside my helmet "Ummmm yeah

totally Connor yup okay bye" I stuttered trying as hard as I could to end the took of his enforcer helmet revealing his messy bedheaded blonde hair

and his perfect blue eyes and looked at me quizzically "Ya sure bout that K?" I felt a tremble down my back at the use of his pet name for me "Yes I'm

sure about it Mano." He was stunned at the use of his service tag and I could see the sweat going down his face. "Bestie!" Kaylee yelled sprinting at

Connor and I could see relief in his face "Hey Katya you wanna grab dinner later?" He said in a surprisingly confident tone, I took off my helmet

revealing my flowing black hair and stern green eyes "You know what Connor? Yeah I do, See you at the Boulware pub at 5;30?" He grinned his big

stupid grin while he nodded like a child who's just won a prize."Alright seeya tonight then K! I gotta see whats up with Kaylee then I have a skirmish

match with some sim troopers we picked up from Chorus!" I put my helmet back on quickly to conceal the enormous smile running over my face as I

walked away from the gray and light blue spartan and his red and pink armored bestie. My smile would only get bigger that night. Not just because of

going on a date with such a nice guy but also because I could tell him about his "besties" large supply of paranormal lets say love stories or more

blatantly just porn.


	2. Drunken Dates

[WARNING THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS VERY DIALOGUE HEAVY]

* * *

><p>I was excited for my date but not enough to get dressed up, I mean what if its not a date? I would be super embarrassed if I showed up in a skirt to a<p>

casual bar meet especially at Isaiahs bar, that brown and green fucker and his goddamn purple and light green friend Josh are guaranteed to make a

snide comment on how a skirt could offend someone the damn over sensitive shits. As I walked into the bar I was immediately relieved to see the gray

enforcer helmet of my date and to see that he was also wearing his armor and not all dressed up. I sat down at the table and he greeted me with a

nod and then spoke "Hey K, you hungry? I dunno bout you but I need a burger and some vodka after working with those damn troopers." I nodded

understandingly taking a sip of the beer he had ordered me "And how exactly do you plan to get to your barracks in the aftermath of that vodka

Connor?" He shrugged in a way that showed he actually knew what he wanted "Well I thought that my date could possibly take me home or possibly

steal my phone from my drunken self and call my roommate Dean to pick me up." I looked at him surprised "Wait Dean? You mean Kaylee's boyfriend?" I

asked quizzically as robot waiter operated by the bars AI brought our food and more vodka for connor. As I began eating my fries I saw Isaiah ridiculing

one of the work robots on how to properly carry drinks and then looked over at Connor and in my mind wondered if all men looked disgusting when

they he said "Yeah we're pretty gross sometimes." He spoke rather monotonously "Wait how did you?..." He pointed to my shoulder and to my surprise

there was a little spartan sitting on it "Katya, meet Beta." Connor said in a friendly tone "He's my AI who helps me stay calm despite my bipolar

disorder, You ready to go K?" I nodded and looked over at the three empty beer glasses and the 3 drained bottles of vodka, I then realized what I'd

done, I just unleashed a drunk blonde moron with the current mental state of a five year old. My brain instantly cut through the previous fog and I now

saw the goofy look on his face and heard the slurring of his speech and knew that this man needed to get home before he hurts someone. "God

damnit Connor why do you have to be drunk on such a great night? Oy Beta!" The Orange AI flickered to life on the drunk enforcer's shoulder "How can

I be of service to you Agent Katya?" I groaned from the boring tone of his voice "Yeah whatever… Call Dean!" He paused for a moment clearly

processing the request "Affirmative, connecting call…." The phone buzzed for a moment until the sound of a female voice answered "Oh hey Connor!"

Kaylee said rather innocently "Wait Kaylee? Wheres Dean?" I asked confused "Oh Nick and Luis dropped him off here, they said he drank a bit too

much. Its definitely not unbelievable from how he's acting. I had to tie him to the couch to keep him from killing things! I mean the guy tried to punch

the damn fridge! So what's the deal with you using connors phone?" I sighed trying to figure out what to say and also trying to resist the urge to put

my helmet on in embarrassment "Same deal here, He drank three goddamn bottles of vodka! I'm worried if I leave him alone he'll end up strangling

himself on a piece of his armor! I guess I'll just bring him back to our dorm so we can keep the two away from trouble. Anyway they're not doing any

sessions tomorrow so we can just get them sobered up and then discipline them on alcohol use later." I heard Kaylee's tone getting increasingly

excited "Slumber party?" I sighed again "yes Kaylee, slumber party." I hung up and started leading Connor to mine and kaylee's room. It can be difficult

manipulating a lightheaded 20 year old to a room but its even more difficult when you have to also make it look like you're not embarrassed. But even

though I would probably need to call Andreanna and get some aspirin, Connor at least warned me and gave me a reason and it gives me an excuse to

just sit around and have a reason for it. I reached my apartment and quickly pushed Connor in, grabbed my magnum and pistol whipped him right in

the jaw. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell back onto one of the cots Kaylee had set up. "You think Connors gonna be okay sleeping in

his armor?" She said concerned "I know I will." I groaned. And then I passed out onto my bed.

This is a change in formatting so the story can be more easily read and grammar problems more easily Identimified.

Also pov changes next chapter due to my use of K's and Connor's having sort of love fights you'll see in the future.

Sincerely

Mano


	3. Omelets And Tracking devices?

Katya's POV

I woke up sweaty and uncomfortable regretting sleeping in my armor but also relieved to see that Kaylee and Dean had left. I checked the clock and saw that it was 9:30 in the AM in Central Time, that would explain Kaylee and Deans disappearance as they tended to use Eastern despite Central being the main time zone onboard, I wouldn't know though since I was born on the Reach due to my mother being a spartan three. Anyway fuck em the damn matching pricks and Dean with that damn pistol. I got off my bed and checked on Connor happy to see he was still asleep but also angry at myself upon seeing the scar my pistol had left on his jaw, I then proceeded to go into the bathroom, lock the door , pull off my armor and inner suit and hop into the shower.

Connors POV

I woke with the sound of running water and immediately knew I wasn't in my apartment, Just evident from all Paranormal posters plastered on the ceiling I could tell that this was Katya and Kaylee's room although the ceiling clearly belonged to Kaylee. I went to stand up and was immediately dizzy and the alcohol hit me like a ton of bricks pulsing a serious pain through my skull and my jaw for some reason. Despite the pain I was really hungry and decided to head to the kitchen and make some food for myself and probably Katya if thats who was showering in the bathroom. On my way to the kitchen I spotted a magnum on the shelf and mentally asked Beta when it had last been used "This pistol was last used as a bludgeoning weapon last night at 11:40." Beta stated rather monotonously "That would explain the jaw pain. Interesting." Then an Idea struck "Beta on my signal lock the weapon ok?" Beta nodded affirmatively.I took out my datapad and spoke to OS Ai in "E.L.A.I.N.E give me some good breakfast ideas." I started looking through the cabinets and the girl's fridge, after a bit of searching I had managed to find Bacon, Eggs, Bell peppers, cheese and onions and on Kaylee's side of the fridge I found bread, strawberry jam and butter. I immediately got to work putting some bread in the toaster and putting the eggs in the pan, the sizzling sound filled the dorm and the wonderful smell of bacon omelets wafted all around the room.

Katya's POV

I was just about done with my shower when a strange smell drafted into the bathroom. "Is that… Eggs?" I quickly hopped out of the shower and pulled on my armor not bothering to put on my helmet before leaving the bathroom. I noticed the empty cot where Connor had been sleeping and was immediately on guard "What If he's angry about me hitting him?" I muttered nervously while I quickly grabbed my pistol and datapad off my shelf. I walked into the kitchen and was shocked to see Connor just sitting there eating an omelet. "Morning K. Want an omelet?" He gestured to the plate specifically made for me. "It's not like drugged or something right?" I asked concerned, He laughed. "No way K! Don't worry about it! However Beta is currently putting tracking software in your armor, Also your pistol is about to lock on safety and shoot a small tracker into your neck." I was stunned "Wait what?!" Connor slowly put on his helmet and pulled out a piece of paper "Dear Agent Connor, You are now the commanding officer of Fireteam Jackknife. The soldiers under your command are Agent Kaylee, Agent Dean, Agent Samson, Agent Jeronimo, Agent Kat and Agent Katya. You may choose a second in command for this squad. You will be deployed the next time a spartan team is needed. Sincerely Command." I was confused "But why did you put a tracker in my neck?" Connor proceeded to then pull out a syringe and inject himself in the arm. He then spoke "Because K I need to keep track of my second in command don't I? Your Hud will now have a blip on the radar at all times. Thats me. We can keep track of each other this way. Build a little trust. Seeya later K." He suddenly faded out of view, damn active camo. I felt a hand go through my still wet black hair and then he was gone.


	4. GODAMN NAKED PEOPLE and The PLAN!

Katya's POV

I was confused, or angry, or both, I didn't understand why tracking me was necessary or where Connor got active camo. My question was answered when the ship loudspeakers buzzed " Agent Katya please report to equipment room B for armor ability assignment." That would explain the camo since commanding officers of squads were allowed to choose everyones ability for them. I rushed through the hallways of the Infinity until I reached the equipment room being careful to avoid the blip on my radar that was Connors tracking device although I knew full well that he was able to track me too. I entered the equipment room and walked up to the front desk. "Ummm Hi I'm Agent Katya, I'm here about armor ability assignment?" The assistant gestured to a device laying on the counter. "Turn around so I can install your ability." She droned while she picked up the device. I stood there, my back to her as she affixed the device to my lower back, suddenly a jolt of electricity went up my spine and suddenly everyone in the room was naked and I could see through every single wall in the ship. I screamed "HOLY GODDAMN NAKED PEOPLE IN SPACE!" I heard the assistant attempt to reassure me. "Just wait a moment for it to calibrate. Once its calibrated you will be able to adjust how much you see, if you catch my drift." I nodded as my hud fixed itself and I began to see only through a few walls and the people were no longer naked but were instead simply highlighted orange. "Wait so I basically have X-Ray vision?" The assistant nodded "Essentially yes." A billion different evil ideas of what to do to my invisible commanding officer/boyfriend imprinted themselves on my mind. At that moment a disturbing thought came to mind. "Ma'am how many people on board have this ability?" I asked quizzically. "About 200 of the 20,000 onboard." I shuddered, how many of those were dudes? How many of those guys used their ability to look at girls. Well probably all of them now that I think about it. I left the equipment room with a plan in my mind and a specific target for that plan. I started to look for Kaylee, knowing that she already had her ability and would probably be able to help me with my troubles. I found Kaylee in the cafeteria with Kat and that only helped more. "Hey buddies! You guys mind helping me some boy trouble?" They looked at me quizzically. "What kind of boy trouble? The kind where you and your boyfriend don't know if you like each other or the kind where he pulled a prank on you and you want to get back at him?" Kat asked. I held up two fingers to represent the latter. "Well I have an autoturret and Kat here has different kinds shields. A regen shield and a protective which you can change whether its solid or simply a beam. The solid one would keep him trapped." Kaylee stated. I nodded affirmatively and spoke. "I have X-Ray vision and he has invisibility." Suddenly a message popped up on our huds "A message to all Fireteam Jackknife members, you are all being moved to a large 6 bedroom barracks. Please allow female members to move in first and then you may move into your rooms after I, your commanding officer, have gotten set up. Sincerely Agent Mano, Commander of Fireteam Jackknife." I was beaming from ear to ear. "Whats with the dumbass smile?" Kat asked. I spoke triumphantly. "Well it seems that our commanding officer has given us an easy ambush. My smile grew even bigger. Connor was so fucked.

I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed. Don't worry Arisa buddy, I'm planning on writing a chapter every day. You are getting content entirely randomly from my brain without any filter but grammar and spelling. Also I am a lady killer…. no just kidding I'm the secretary of a fandom club. Someone Else: HA HA LOSER [MURDER PROFANITY AND MORE MURDER]. No but I do enjoy writing romance but the type I'm writing takes you will probably enjoy the next chapter. SEXUAL REFERENCES AHEAD. THE K TRAIN HAS NO FUCKING BRAKES YOU RIDE TILL YOUR DEAD….or invisible.. Anyway thank you Arisa, I might add you to the story as like another spartan or sumthin. ANYWAY BYE


	5. TICKLE TICKLE!

Katya's POV

Today's moving day. The day that 7 people move into a 6 room barracks. Also the day my plan would be put into action. I packed up my 8 outfits, battle rifle, pistol and laptop and left my old room. I met Kat and Kaylee outside and put my box down . I spoke "Alright girls, we ready?" Kaylee and Kat nodded their heads in unison. "All of our things out of the rooms?" I asked. "Check." Kat droned. "Everything ready for the plan?" She asked. "Check." I said, a devilish forming on my face. "Alright lets go then!" Kaylee said excitedly. We picked up our stuff and began walking the block or two to our new barracks. Suddenly I bumped someone and all my possessions spilled onto the ground. "Oh shit sorry!" The gray and purple spartan yelped out apologetically. "Its fine really. Wait…. Arisa?" The girls eyes lit up. "Yeah! Wait, I thought you called me Andreanna." I laughed. "FUCK IT!" I yelled laughing as I picked up my stuff. I looked at the boy next to her. "Who's this, Arisa?" The white and red armored boy stepped forward. "Ummm Hi, I'm Paladin, Arisas's boyfriend." I heard a collective squeal from myself, Kaylee and Kat. "Ummmmm are you guys ok?" The three of us nodded consecutively. "Ok…" Paladin and Arisa said nervously, "Ok BYE!" I yelled. And we ran the last block. When we reached the barracks we greeted the waiting Nick, Luis and Dean who groaned in response. As soon as we had unpacked we got in position for the plan. I stood in the middle of the room and turned on my Promethean vision seeing the highlighted forms of Kaylee and Kat on the top floor and the boys waiting outside. Then another form showed up. "Got him." I whispered into the radio to Kat and Kaylee. The form got closer until it was right next to me, I felt a hand graze my helmet. "NOW!" Then hell broke loose, Kaylee deployed her turret which shot the invisible form which revealed the armored form of our commanding officer, then Kat deployed a solid bubble shield entrapping me and Connor within. "How long can you hold that shield Kat?" I asked worrying for the safety other girls. "Hours. You're fine." She stated confidently. Suddenly the now visible form of Connor took off his helmet and spoke. "So yah got me K. What now? I took off my helmet. "This." I tackled him and our lips collided. I heard his noises of surprise but the noises definitely weren't angry. He eventually submitted and accepted the kiss. Suddenly I felt his hands moving to the sides of my stomach, and then he started tickling me. I tried to laugh but holding the kiss was preventing that. I reached to the same area of his stomach and tickled him back. We broke the kiss and the uncontrollable laughing and battle for tickle dominance raged, both of us maintaining to stay on top for a few seconds until the other reversed it. And that was the scene that Luis, Nick and Dean walked in on. Their commanding officer and one of their female comrades fighting for tickle dominance. And it was awesome.

There you go Arisa. I've note only added you but paired you up with the protagonist from the spin off of this story to be written by ninjablitz. Also next chapter will have combat.


End file.
